


Mirrors don't Lie

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Magnus fulfills one of Alec's fantasies, proving a point in the process.





	Mirrors don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new fic after months of block. To be honest, this cancellation thing has killed my inspiration.  
> This is the result of taking a much needed break from Twitter.

Mirrors. There were mirrors all around them, summoned by a flick of Magnus’ wrist and a whispered incantation. Alec was staring at his own reflection. He was on the bed, completely naked, the hard cock between his legs a testament of the desire burning him up from the inside. As he heard some rustle his eyes wandered from his own reflection to Magnus’.

Magnus was taking his time undressing, ringed fingers working the buttons of his burgundy button down, obviously aware of Alec’s eyes trained on him through the mirror. He winked at Alec as he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders with a deliberately slow movement. _The tease_.

Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from Magnus as he slowly revealed inch after inch of skin, until he stood there in all of his naked glory before Alec’s hungry gaze. He watched as Magnus walked to the bed and climbed on it, following every movement, eager to feel Magnus’ touch over his skin.

Magnus didn’t make him wait long. The first brush of his fingers over Alec’s side sent the first spark of arousal through his body, the second wave already building and starting to crawl across his spine like liquid fire. He shivered in anticipation, eyes darting once more to the mirror. He was surprised by the lack of the embarrassment he thought he would experience. He had been anticipating this but he could never have imagined how much he would love watching himself, watching the both of them like that. It felt almost like sneaking a peek in someone else’s bedroom. The sight was thrilling. It was breathtakingly arousing.

Alec was leaning against the pillows. Magnus was leaning over him, touching, mapping every inch of Alec’s chest with his fingertips and the occasional brush of his lips. Alec reached out and ran his hands across Magnus’ back, enjoying the way Magnus trembled under his touch, relishing the way his muscles twitched under the stimulation.

Magnus settled between his legs, draping himself over Alec, chest to chest. “I want you, Alexander,” he murmured, rough and low, his breath tickling Alec’s ear.

Alec shivered at the words and reached out to drag Magnus even closer, eyes darting to the mirror again, enthralled by the sight of their bodies entwined together. “Then get me,” he whispered back, mouth moving up Magnus’ neck in a trail of small kisses, breathing in Magnus’ intoxicating scent. “I’m all yours.”

It was everything he could say, everything he could think about. Every cell of his body was yearning for Magnus. There was nothing but Magnus in this moment and Alec wanted to drown in him and get lost. He arched his hips up, offering himself without reservations, moaning as his hard cock pressed and slided against Magnus’ taut stomach.

He was rewarded by Magnus’ low moan and the push of his hips. He was rewarded by fingers stroking the side of his neck, his throat, Magnus’ mouth following their path in a trail of wet kisses down his chest. At last, Magnus pulled back, hands caressing Alec’s sides, his thighs, nails scraping lightly over his skin, sending another wave of sparks through Alec’s nerve endings. Sparks that became fireworks as Magnus palmed his leaking erection and pumped its length with a slow stroke.

Alec’s moan died on his lips and turned in a sharp intake of breath as his eyes followed Magnus’ reflection. He watched him slide down, head a few inches from his cock. He felt his hot breath over his skin, mouth so tantalizingly close to where Alec wanted it. At the first flick of Magnus’ tongue over the tip of his cock, Mirror Alec’s face scrunched up in pleasure and _by the Angel_ if watching himself react to Magnus’ touch wasn’t as arousing as the touch itself.

“Can you see how beautiful you are like this?” Magnus murmured, tongue flicking out again and swirling around the head.

Alec moaned low in his throat, hips arching off the mattress to chase more of Magnus’ tongue, more of his lips, more of the heat that he knew it was going to consume him. “Magnus, please.”

And Magnus didn’t make him ask twice. With a last slow drag of his tongue from base to tip, he wrapped his lips around Alec’s cock and as predicted, Alec was consumed in heat. His left hand curled around a fistful of sheets as his right one flew to Magnus’ head, fingers weaving through soft hair and tightening slightly around it. It took all he had to not let his eyes fall shut as Magnus worked his magic with his mouth, one teasing swirl of his tongue after another. But he wanted to watch. He _needed_ to watch. The double stimulation of the visual along with the feeling was so intense that Alec feared he wasn’t going to last much longer. _Not yet_ , he thought. He wanted to savor it. He wanted to come with Magnus’ cock buried deep inside of him. He could read the same burning desire in his own eyes through the mirror.

“Magnus,” he rasped, tugging at Magnus’ hair, not trusting his own voice to work properly.

He almost sobbed when Magnus pulled back, releasing his cock with a last flick of his tongue. His eyes snapped to Alec’s and _God_ , the raw desire Alec could see in them was almost enough to make him come undone on the spot.

“Come here,” Magnus murmured, pulling back until he was sitting on his heels.

Alec willed his shaking body to obey because how could he not when Magnus was looking at him like _that_? As soon as he managed to pull himself up, Magnus cupped the back of his head and pulled him into an urgent, heated kiss. Alec’s lips opened up under Magnus’, the low whimper tickling his throat turning into a full-blown moan as Magnus deepened the kiss, consuming him, letting himself be consumed by Alec.

Alec didn’t know who pulled back first. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Not when he could still feel his lips tingling like that. Not when the kiss they had just shared had been the drop that fueled the flames still burning him up.

“Turn over,” Magnus breathed when they pulled back, forehead pressed against Alec’s, both of them panting. “I want you on your hands and knees.”

“ _God_ , Magnus.” Was all he could say as understanding left him breathless, cock jerking at the thought of what the request implied.

He crawled toward the end of the bed, assuming the requested position, eyes meeting his reflection as he kept them trained on the mirror in front of him. His anticipation was heightened by the sight of Magnus settling behind him, hand reaching out to rest between Alec’s shoulder blades. Alec watched it and felt it as it trailed down his back in a slow caress, the touch burning over his skin. His eyes fluttered close and a shiver ran through his body as Magnus’ fingers traced the curve of his ass, sliding down toward where he wanted them most.

His eyes snapped open as he felt Magnus’ lips on the middle of his back, tongue flicking out to trace a wet path down his spine to the crack of his ass. Magnus’ hands spread his check open and Alec’s mouth parted in a soundless gasp as he felt the wet heat of Magnus’ tongue probing at his entrance and _fuck_ if that alone wasn’t enough to bring him to insanity. He couldn’t keep in the low curse that slipped past his lips as Magnus’ tongue breached him, pushing into him slowly, every brush against his walls sending sharp streaks of pleasure through his system.

Time stretched into an eternity made of a string of low moans and needy whimpers, of pleas and hissed curses as Magnus went through the steps of stretching him open, replacing his tongue with his lubed fingers. Just when Alec thought he was going to lose his mind, the stimulation stopped. He pushed back, chasing Magnus’ touch. Yearning for more. Yearning for Magnus.

“Look at the mirror,” Magnus said, keeping him spread open, his lubed erection sliding between Alec’s cheeks. “I want you to look at yourself. I want you to look at us.”

A sharp pang of arousal ran through Alec’s body. He raised his head, eyes snapping to the mirror, mouth parting on a breathless moan at the sight they made. Watching Magnus lining his cock and feeling him start to push inside was a visual and sensory overload. He tried to focus on the slight burn of the stretch to keep himself anchored to reality, wishing to savor every second of it. And then Magnus was buried deep inside of him and Alec was burning so much with desire and anticipation that it took all he had to not push back and fuck himself on Magnus’ cock.

“Move.” He managed to rasp between harsh breaths. “By Raziel, Magnus. _Move_.”

It was all Magnus was waiting for. He started to withdraw and push back in, the grip on Alec’s hips tightening as the thrusts picked up in pace. Alec pushed back with every thrust, wanting to feel Magnus deeper, moans getting louder with every brush of Magnus’ cock over his prostate. An especially hard thrust had him rocking forward, fingers curling around the sheets to keep his balance, head hanging between his arms.

“Fuck yes,” he rasped. “Like that.”

“ _God_ , Alexander.” Magnus’ right hand left his hip and trailed up to his head, fingers tightening around a fistful of hair and tugging slightly. “Look at us. Look how we move together.”

He started to fuck Alec harder, rougher, keeping a hold on Alec’s hair until Alec obliged him and raised his head to look at the mirror. A single glance was enough to take his breath away. A stranger seemed to look back at him from the spot where he should have been. Pleasure had softened his features, his eyes were darker, his parted lips were kiss-swollen and glistening, his cheeks flushed. And Magnus was- _Oh God_. Alec had enjoyed the sight of Magnus’ face contorting in pleasure many times but never like this. Never while he was taking Alec from behind with hard thrusts, eyes trained on their reflection like it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. And by the Angel, it was the most erotic thing _Alec_ had ever seen.

He felt the orgasm build and build and build and by the way Magnus was looking at him, Alec could swear Magnus was anticipating it just as much as he was. He balanced himself on one hand and reached between his legs, gasping as his own fingers curled around his cock. A few strokes combined with the anticipation on Magnus’ face were all it took to bring him over the edge.

“Magnus.” Alec came with Magnus’ name on his lips, the orgasm crashing over him like a wave, drowning him in pleasure so intense to wreck him.

He could feel Magnus’ trembling hands tightening on his hips, the thrusts picking up as Magnus chased his own pleasure and _by Raziel_ , he wasn’t going to miss the sight for the world. He forced his eyes open just in time to see Magnus’ face dissolve in ecstasy, his eyes at last fluttering close as he spilled his pleasure inside of Alec, his mouth parting in a breathless “Alexander.”

Magnus weight on his back forced them both down on the mattress. They laid there in a tangle of limbs, holding each other, panting, mouths coming together in a messy kiss.

Magnus was the first one to pull back. “Did it live up to your fantasy?” He whispered against Alec’s lips, arms wrapped around Alec’s shoulders. By the way his lips curved up into a smug smile, Alec suspected he already knew the answer to his own question.

Alec could just huff out a laugh and nod, unable to find his voice just yet.

“Thank you,” he whispered at last, leaning over to peck Magnus’ lips. “For indulging me.”

“Nonsense, darling. I’m afraid I was indulging myself just as much as I was indulging you. Besides,” he said, lips stretching into a small smile. “I was proving a point.”

“Yeah?”

Magnus nodded, pointing at the mirror in front of them. “We are perfect together.”

Alec laughed quietly, glancing to the mirror, eyes on their reflection. They looked relaxed, sated, fitting so well together that he felt a sudden wave of emotion overwhelm him. Their twins seemed to shine as he felt the prickle of tears behind his eyelids. “We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
